A Unexpected Change of Events
by Tami Mikaelson
Summary: [ON HOLD] Someone from Godric past is going to try and show him he still has a lot to live for. Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. **

[Gabriel P.O.V]

Over the past few weeks he had been able to fell his child pain,guilt,remorse,regret and depression he could tell which child it was each bond between child and maker was different, so he had decided to look into what was happening in Area 9 what he found upset him greatly the Sheriff of area 9 had been kidnapped my the fellowship of the sun but most of all his third child had been kidnapped he kept his feelings to himself but he had his two youngest children keep him updated on what was happening with Godric.

His underlings/nest mates had noticed a change in him where James and Charlotte knew what was wrong because he had told them the other four did not.

When Charlotte came to him yesterday with news that Godric was safe and back with his nest he was pleased but only for a short time before he heard that Nan Flanagan planed to fire Godric and he wasn't having that not for one moment Godric was a great Sheriff, his dislike for the women grow on a daily bases. He really wanted to being her down a peg or two.

He called for James and Charlotte and sent them to Dallas with a task, he would follow shortly after he had a meeting to attend first.

He had decided that a good long talk with Godric was a good thing no matter how old his children got they were never to old to be scolded on what they had done wrong and what would have been a better choice to have done.

Once he had sent James and Charlotte off to Dallas and he was driving to his meeting his thoughts stayed on Godric he had already lost one child he was not ready to lose another so even thou Godric would still be Sheriff of area 9, Gabriel was going to make Godric come and spend sometime with him at his house.


	2. Chapter 2

James and Charlotte arrived in Dallas just as the sun set, both there minds set on their task they both had the same dislike for Nan Flanagan as their maker and were not looking forward to meeting with her there only happy thought was that Gabriel wasn't far behind them and they also got to see the elder brother.

There was a car waiting for them at the airport ready to take them to the hotel were Godric and his nest were as they both sat in silence watching the city past them by, after 5 minutes of silence James broke it.

"We are not going to make it before Miss Flanagan gets there." James told Charlotte calmly to which she nodded and replied simply. "I know."

"So, we go in there explain what's going to happen and hope Gabriel gets there before things get out of hand." Charlotte says softly. James looks at her and nods with a quick. "Yes."

They both knew that Miss Flanagan wasn't going to like any of what was about to be said or done but this came from above her if she didn't like it she could take it up with Gabriel but they both knew he wouldn't listen nor care for what the women had to say.

It took about an hour to get to the hotel from the airport and they both were not looking forward to there task about 10 minutes before they arrived at the hotel James's phone rang, James looked at the who was calling Gabriel so he put it on loud speaker so Charlotte could hear as well.

"Hello, Gabriel." they both said together.

"Hello, children," he replied with a soft tone. " I just wanted to tell you I am about half and hour behind you."

"Alright, we are about 10 minutes from the hotel and we know Miss Flanagan already there." James told him. Gabriel hiss in reply.

"Alright, I will see if I can get there more quickly I must go, bye." Gabriel told them still in a soft tone once again.

"Bye." they both replied together as James hung up , they both looked at each other and felt more relaxed knowing he wasn't far behind, for they had never been apart from their maker since they were made and like knowing he was near and safe, which in turn made them feel safe their thoughts were cut short as the pulled up to the hotel they thanked the driver and headed from the hotel, they stopped the women at the door knowing she was a vampire and asked were Miss Flanagan was to which they vampire replied kindly and James and Charlotte were off but they couldn't help but sigh at the thought of what was ahead.

[Sookie P.O.V]

I was completely helpless as I sat there and listened to Flanagan blame all of what happened on Godric but I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Eric call Miss Flanagan a cold bitch and then she turned to Godric.

"Sheriff you fucked up your fired." she said like she didn't care at all.

"I agree." replied Godric. "Of course Isabelle should take over she had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric, fight back." Isabelle pleased.

"She's a bureaucrat you don't have to take this shit from her!" said Eric he was almost ready to jump across the room the situation was getting very heated, very quickly and was not going to end well.

"You want to lose your area Viking?" taunted Flanagan.

"You don't have that kind of power." Eric growled back.

"Hey I'm on TV, try me." she replied with a mocking smirk.

Just as Flanagan finished her taunting the hotel door was flung open and there appeared a girl and a boy in the doorway they couldn't have been more the eighteen or nineteen.

The girl was wearing a black pencil skirt and blouse with I think was made of silk with 2inch heels and the boy was wearing black dress pants and a grey shirt which was also made of silk and smart shoes. They both walked into the room and the only noise that could be heard was the sound of the girls shoes, I have never seen vampires shocked into silence before.

As they walked into the room there was something about them they walked in very proud and heads high and looked over everyone quickly as the sat in the chairs beside Eric.

"I'd like to take you up on the Miss Flanagan." said the girl with a smirk on her face.

**AN: This is something me and my friend worked on along time go. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

[Sookie P.O.V]

"Who the fuck are you?" Flanagan spat at the newcomers.

They both just looked at Flanagan and crossed their arms and leaned into the chairs they didn't look in the least bit afraid.

"You are a lot ruder then you are on T.V Miss Flanagan, my names James and this is Charlotte and we are here on Gabriel orders," James said showing there rings."King of North America."

Flanagan and her guards looked in shock and blank looks were over Godric, Eric Isabelle and Bill's faces. It didn't seem as if anyone was going to explain so I voiced my question. "King of North America?"

Charlotte trued and looked at me now I could see she had deep dark brown eyes and flawless skin I was sure she was a vampire.

"Your Sookie right?" she questioned already knowing the answer. I nodded.

"Yes." I replied but was curious as to how she knew my name I had never met her and Bon Temps was a small town I would have noticed a new person in town.

"Don't looked so shocked. I knew your name because we were briefed on the situation and people involved down here before I arrived, but to answer you question. Vampires actually have a whole separate government, the vampire world is broken into areas like each state has been broken into areas and that area has a sheriff such as Godric or Eric to over see it." which that said she turned to look at them both and which a small smile said. "Though I don't know why you both are sheriffs with your age and power you at the very least could be King of a state but each to there own. Sheriffs report to the King or Queen of their state and they broke down North America into three sections: Eastern, Central and Western and each has a council member that over see them and reports to Gabriel that act as his advisors. Then there is Gabriel who is King of North America he is responsible for all vampires located in North America and their interaction with the human government." she explained to me with a friendly smile.

"As nice as the explanation of our government system was, what are you doing here?" Flanagan asked them rudely.

As nice as James and Charlotte looked it didn't look like a good idea to piss them off if they were that close to the top and if Godric only sheriff I can only imagine how powerful Gabriel must be to be King of North America.

James glared at Flanagan with a look that said he didn't like the tone she was using.

"We are here because you are completely incapable of handling the situation. You-"

"Excuse me?" Flanagan interrupted.

"Do not interrupt me when I am speaking!" growled James. "Now this is a a big mess, however there is no reason to remove Godric from his current position as Sheriff of this area." he told her calmly but firmly.

"I must disagree." I was startled when Godric spoke he had been quiet for so long he seemed so sad as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I deserve to lose my area. This unfortunate situation was entirely my fault." he told them.

"Godric, No!" Isabelle interjected. "This situation is just as much my fault if not more the Godric's. I should have contained Stan and knew of Hugo's deceit before it came to the-" Charlotte interrupted.

"It's a nice blame game but Gabriel does not see the situation was anyone's fault except for Newlin of course." she told the softly.

"What this is a PR nightmare!" Flanagan yelled.

"You think this is a PR mess it could be 100 times worse but because of the people in the room it was not and you are wasting time berating vampires that are far above you power if you were commentated to you job you would swing this in our favour. Possibly losing the fellowship of the sun it's growing support they kidnapped a respected member of the Dallas community and were going to torture him to death and a women was almost raped by a member of the fellowship as she tried to help rescue Godric and then once Godric was back in his home a member of the fellowship was sent to Godric house as a suicide bomber which resulted in death of both humans and vampire alike. Do you not see all of those things could focus on turning the public and quiet a few politicians away from the fellowship of the sun were 90% of the population are hates current? Terrorists, and what do terrorists use? Suicide bombers! So what your going to do is go back to your office a faxed will be waiting on your desk which will be a statement from Gabriel concerning this whole mess and a detailed outline of what you are going to do and say regarding this incident." Charlotte told Flanagan coldly which made me flinch at the tone she was using.

"Why would I listen to you?" hissed Flanagan showing her fangs. "Your nothing but the Kings fucking toys, something he keeps for when he gets bored and when he does not want you, you will be nothing."

The vampires in the room shot Flanagan a look of pure shock, which made me think that they were more then just toys.

James stood up his demeanour had changed he walked calmly towards her and put one hand on each of the chair arms and looked into her eyes.

"We may be his toys as you put it but these are his orders and if you have a problem take it up with him because he will he here any minute." he told her and she tensed as he walked calmly back to his sit and smirked at her.

Not a second later the door opened again and in walked a man his hair to he shoulders it was curly he had dark brown eyes was wearing the finest clothes and looking very angry as he looked at Flanagan.

"Do not talk that way or say things like that to my children." he spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"G-Gabriel." she whispered looking very nervous suddenly.

Oh my this can't end well.


	4. Chapter 4

He nodded to her anger still in his eyes gave a soft smile to James and Charlotte he eyes stayed with Godric for a few seconds before truing them once again on Flanagan.

"Is there a problem with my plans?" he questioned and Flanagan shook her head.

"Good, then way are you giving my children a hard time?" he questioned once again.

"I didn't know they were your children-" Gabriel cut her off.

"It doesn't matter who children they are you will respect my orders whoever I send to deliver them, now go back to your office and read my statement and make sure that its completed 100% as I said. Understood?"

"Yes." she replied her voice just above a whisper.

"You may leave." he told her in a cold tone and she rose from her sit and quickly left the room.

Gabriel eyes now were on Godric waiting for him to say something.

"Gabriel." he said as his eyes slowly met Gabriel's.

"Yes, it is I little one." he replied softly but the words were full with love.

"I-I." he couldn't get the words out, his eyes on the floor and Eric had never since Godric like this.

"It is alright little one I am not angry or disappointed." he told Godric with a smile to which Godric head shot up, Gabriel them opened his arms to Godric for a hug and Godric was in his arms before anyone could blink.

"It has been to long little one and I believe it is time for a long talk my child." Gabriel said and Godric nodded.

Eric eyes widen at the words _my child_, Gabriel was Godric marker his grand-maker Gabriel was one of the most powerful vampire in the world not only that but Eric hadn't even knew that Godric maker was still alive because Godric never said much about him but the little he had said was always spoken with love maybe Gabriel was just what Godric needed.

"James, Charlotte could you get us some refreshments and met us in Godric's room." he asked his youngest children to which they nodded and left.

Gabriel's eyes went to everyone else in the room but stopped at Sookie.

"I wish to speak with you Miss Stackhouse but that will have to wait until tomorrow evening if that is alright with you?" he asked. Sookie nodded not really knowing what to say he smiled and nodded in return as he left the room Godric still in his arms.

Once they made it to Godric's room they sat on the sofa not saying a word Gabriel still holding Godric it felt wonderful to have Godric in his arms once again.

James and Charlotte came in with true blood for them both and bid them both goodnight before heading for their rooms.

Gabriel began to drink his true blood for a minute before speaking.

"It was a foolish thing you did with the fellowship." he stated setting his drink down on the coffee table.

"I know, I thought it a good thing at the time but now I am not so sure." Godric replied his voice just above a whisper, Gabriel nodded.

"I am glad you see this now but it was still foolish." was his reply they both stayed silent.

"But I am glad you are unharmed." Gabriel told him as he continued to drink his true blood.

"I am aware of your reason for doing so." Gabriel told him. Godric looked down in shame.

"I am sorry I did not mean-."

"I am not angry my son I just wish to know why." he said as they both fell into silence once again.

"Are you not hungry?" questioned Gabriel.

"I am fine." replied Godric but it didn't matter how long they had been apart Gabriel still knew when he was lying.

"Godric." he said as if he were talking to a child of five.

Godric sighed and picked up his drink and drank it he knew he would not win.

Godric felt happy and safe with Gabriel here and knowing he was not disappointed or angry made it better by he was angry and disappointed in himself because of his actions he had created a big mess that his maker had to clean up.

"Do you remember when I found you?" asked Gabriel looking down at Godric who was sat upright but still sat close to him, Godric nodded.

"How could I ever forget." he replied calmly.


	5. Chapter 5

[Flashback]

A boy no older then sixteen or seventeen years of age lay on the ground blood over his chest and blood on his face, everything seemed to ache as his vision blurred.

The sound of foot steps alerted him that he was not alone, he strained his eyes and saw a figure standing above him.

"Boy, I happened to be passing by today. You are lucky that I took a interest in you or I would not be offering this to you." he said.

The figure knelt down next to him.

"Offering w-what?" he said as he coughed up more blood.

"You can be stronger, faster, better if you could be the companion of death I am offering you a new life."

He pondered. He didn't want to die so young not from a single wound, so pathetically. His vision started to cloud over his mind drifted.

"You do not have much time to make up you mind."

The brown eyes vampire watched the boy he was dying near the end he watched as the boys lips twitched as he said the words.

"I accept."

The brown eyes vampire leaned in close to the boys neck and whispered.

"What is your name?"

"Godric."

"Well Godric, I am Gabriel." he replied as he bit into the his neck.

The boy woke surrounded by darkness as he took a sharp breath that made no entry into his lungs.

He was surrounded by dirt as he tried desperately to reach his face and remove it.

Adrenaline pounded through his vein fuelling his strength but also added to his panic. Then one hand broke through he could felt the cold air as he forced the other arm out and removed the dirt from his head, he slowly pulled himself out shaking his head dirt falling everywhere he moved away from his death trap.

His looked around the area surrounding him and then himself and turned back to his death trap just as a hand appeared from within and the man from his dream stood before him from the dirt just like he did only seconds before.

The man sat on the ground and looked up a Godric.

"I see you have awoken my child."

[End of Flashback]

"Yes, I remember it like yesterday myself." replied Gabriel with a soft smile just as his phone rang he picked it up.

"Hello, Henry." he said.

"No, cancel all my meeting for this week there is something I need to attend here, I will see you Friday." Gabriel told him.

"Alright, bye."

"I am not keeping you from something." asked Godric.

"No, my children always come first." replied Gabriel simply and Godric nodded he to would drop everything if Eric needed him.

"Come in Eric." called Gabriel and one second later Eric walked in.

"I did not want to interrupt." he said looking at the floor.

"You were not, we will talk more tomorrow evening Godric." Gabriel said and stood up. "Goodnight."

"Stay." Godric said suddenly. Gabriel stopped and looked at Godric softly.

"If you wish it I will." he replied and Godric nodded.

Eric had never since Godric like this behaving as a child wanting his maker close by and looking lost and acting submissive.

"I will take the sofa." Eric told them Gabriel nodded in thanks, they all began to get undressed the dawn fast approaching.

Gabriel pulled back the cover on the bed and got in Godric follow and Eric got comfortable on the sofa.

Godric put a arm around Gabriel and Gabriel wrapped his arm around Godric.

"Goodnight little one." he whispered.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Eric."

"Night." replied Eric.

As the three fell into a dreamless slumber.

**AN: Thanks to the people that reviewed I love to hear what you think. :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel woke will before the sunset something that happened with age he looked down at Godric who still was asleep, he careful got up making sure not to wake Godric picked up his clothes and headed to the bathroom after a shower he dressed and went back into the bedroom picked up a book and sat on the bed and began to read about 30 minutes later Godric began to rise.

"You awake little one?" said Gabriel already knowing the answer.

"Yes." replied Godric sitting up.

"If its alright with you may we talk before Eric wakes?" Gabriel asked and Godric nodded getting comfortable Godric knew this conversation was coming.

"Alright, I just want to know your reasons my child." replied Gabriel in a clam soft tone.

Godric looked at Gabriel could he tell the truth or would that upset Gabriel but even if he lied Gabriel could tell so the truth it is.

"Two thousand years is enough." Godric said calmly to which Gabriel nodded.

"Is that all?" Gabriel questioned Godric shook his head.

"We do not belong here." Godric told him honestly.

"But we are here, Godric." Gabriel continued calmly and warmly.

"It is not right. We are not right." Godric told him ready for his maker anger.

"That is insanity." was his only reply that word spoken calmly once again.

"When you told me there was no right or wrong just survival or death I believe you but now I know that was a lie as it turns out." replied Godric smoothly.

"Yes, so it would seem but times were different then to now." replied Gabriel sadly but continued.

"Your death would not have solved the problem it would have only encouraged it further and with you death there would be one less good person/vampire in the world." he told Godric simply.

"We are evil by nature." Godric snapped back.

"No, we are the choices we make and you made bad choices that is all." Gabriel stated.

Godric looked at his maker and was surprised at his makers words but was shocked him most was the tears that fell down his makers face.

"You are crying."

"Yes my child, I am crying because it pains me to see you like this, believing that the only way to make up for this is for you to die. I grieve because maybe by the end of tonight the world will be a poorer place because you are not in it because you are throwing it away." Gabriel told Godric honestly there was a pain in his chest at the thought of Godric dying.

"You think I am weak?" he questioned his maker.

Gabriel shook his head.

"No, I think that you are now beginning to understand what you have done for the past two millennia, you are seeing the horrible thing you have done and you want forgiveness for them so badly that you believe that death, your death is the answer. I see my child that has grown that now understands that human life is worth saving not taking but do you not believe that you could make up for you sins by staying on this earth and guiding others, so they don't make the same mistakes you have and give them the knowledge you have thanks to the past two millennia's." Gabriel replied he understood what Godric was going through he himself had been thinking the same way until he found Charlotte.

Godric nodded thinking over what Gabriel had just said.

"But maybe it is my fault I didn't not guide you in the right way." Gabriel said suddenly and sadly.

Godric looked up at Gabriel with pained eyes he did not want his maker thinking it was his fault.

"No, it was my choice I did those thing because I choose to do them." Godric replied sadly and Gabriel nodded.

"I understand the pain, remorse, guilt and the need for forgiveness. Have I ever told you about my maker?" asked Gabriel but the word maker was spat with hate.

Godric shook his head.

"My maker was cruel everything about him evil, I was a toy made to do things that were, are unforgivable. kill, rape and slaughter people for sport and I was not a good or nice person then. I had just began to come out of it when I made you so do not think you are alone and if and when you wish to talk I am here whenever you need me my son." Gabriel told him with a smile at the end.

Gabriel guilt for those thing had not gone away it still pained him but now that he could help people when they needed the help also helped him, he remembered faces the looks of fear when he did those things their screams and his makers laughter, they would be with him for the rest of his life but he also understood that the mistakes made him the person he is today.

They sat in silent happily as they heard Eric begin to rise.

"I am here when you need me Godric but now I must talk with Miss Stackhouse." Gabriel said and stood up.

What he was going to say to the young lady was not going to be easy or nice for her to hear but it had to be done he could not see her hurt when he could stop it.

He walked calmly towards the door just as Eric voice was heard.

"What do you want with Sookie?" questioned Eric.

Gabriel turned round and looked at Eric.

"There is something she needs to know for her own safety. Do you know where she is?" he asked Eric nodded.

"Yes, I could get her for you if you wish." replied Eric even if Gabriel was Godric maker he was still a man you didn't wish to piss off.

"I would be thankful if you would." replied Gabriel and a nod of thanks just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Charlotte, James." called Gabriel as he sat in a chair.

"Father." they both said together as they enter the room.

"I wish you both to go with Eric to get Miss Stackhouse but I want you both to stay there and make sure that Mr. Compton does not interrupt us." he told them, they both nodded and followed Eric to Miss Stackhouse.

"What happening?" questioned Godric.

"Mr. Compton is not all he appears to be, you will find out once Eric returns with Miss Stackhouse." Gabriel replied to which Godric nodded and about 5 minutes later Eric and Sookie entered the room.

"Hello Miss Stackhouse, there is something of great importance we need to talk about please have a sit." Gabriel told her as they shook hands getting straight down to business and Sookie nodded.

"Please call me Sookie." she replied calmly but was a little worried about what he wanted.

"Was there any trouble?" Gabriel asked Eric.

"Not really Bill tried to stop Sookie from coming but Charlotte explained she had to come because you asked for her and James restrained him." replied Eric smoothly Gabriel nodded.

"Alright lets begin." Gabriel suddenly said as they all sat down.

**AN: Review please :) **


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Sookie what do you know of Mr. Compton before he return to Bon Temps?" asked Gabriel he had to know what she knew before he told her.

Sookie head shot up when he began talk about Bill.

"Bill?" she whispered and he nodded. "Nothing much we haven't talked much about it." she replied honestly and Gabriel nodded.

"Alright, what have to tell you, you may not believe but it is 100% truth." he said she had to know what he about to say was the truth, so Sookie nodded very worried now.

"Mr. Compton was sent to Bon Temps to gain your trust to gain your affection and once he had he was to deliver you to Sophie-Anne the Queen of Louisiana they had heard of you I guess you could say gift and she wants you because of it. I believe the plan is once you are there she wants to turn you they hope you keep your gift and maybe you would also be able to read vampires minds as well and in return Mr. Compton gets to keep you if you will for his hard work you are his prize." he told he didn't sugar coat it he told it as it was.

As he told her this tears began to fall from her eyes, Sookie believed him why wouldn't she, she may have just met him but he seemed nice honest and he was after all King of North America he known what everyone human or vampire was doing.

"Son of a bitch." yelled Eric.

Sookie looked up at Gabriel with tears still in her eyes.

"What are my options." she asked her voice held great sadness.

"There are not many options for you Miss Stackhouse and I believe there is someone else helping Sophie-Anne I have yet to find out who, but you only real option is to bond with another vampire someone older then herself ." he told her in a soft tone he wasn't very good with humans and there emotions.

Sookie didn't like the idea at all after what she just heard it sounded even worse.

"I-I." she couldn't speak Bill betrayal was something she never thought could happen she thought he loved her.

"I understand that isn't appealing to you right now and the only ones older the Sophie-Anne are myself, Godric and Eric but I do not expect you to decide right now I have another thing in mind." he told her but he didn't know if she would like his idea.

"You do." she said hopefully and he nodded with a small smile.

"To give you time to make up your mind on who you wish to bond with I would like it if you came and spent sometime at my house and my nest mates. What do you think?" he asked.

"I wouldn't wish to intrude." Sookie replied but really she liked the idea he was giving her choice and time to decide.

"You would not be and you wouldn't be the only human at my house we have a housekeeper Brooke and her daughter Blair who live with us and two others to run errands (sp?) for us in the day, so would you like to come?" he asked her to which Sookie nodded.

"Alright, we won't be leaving for a few days yet so try and enjoy your time in Dallas with your brother." he told her and Sookie nodded and stood.

"What about Bill?' she asked as she made her way to the door.

"Once I have 100% proof of his crime he will be dealt with but tell Charlotte and James they are to stay with you every night until we leave and I think it will be a good idea if you spend your days with Charlotte, James or your brother Jason so that Mr. Compton has no contact with you." he replied with a friendly smile and Sookie nodded.

"Thank-you," she said. "And will Charlotte and James believe what I say?" she questioned.

"I did nothing which you have to thank me for and yes they will believe you Miss Stackhouse." he replied warmly and with that said she left felling very upset but also happy something could be done.

"You want one of us to bond with Miss Stackhouse?" said Godric once Sookie had left he had not spoke once through the whole conversation.

"No, I want her to bond with Eric but she must want it after all it is her choice not mine or yours to make." replied Gabriel with a sigh.

"Me?" questioned Eric with a raised eyebrow.

"You care for do you not?" replied Gabriel simply.

Eric nodded in reply.

"Then show her that there is more to you then just the cold outer shell and she will be yours." he replied in a matter of fact tone. Eric just watched him and nodded could that really work?

"I would like you both to come to my house as well if your area does not need you Eric and Godric you need a rest after everything that has happened." Gabriel said but his tone left no question they were coming at that was that.

Godric nodded his maker wanted him to come and he would they hadn't seen each other in a very long time and Isabelle could look after the area for a few weeks.

"Pam can take care of things there a little long." said Eric he wanted to get to know Gabriel he had done nothing but help Sookie and he also hoped help Godric.

"Well Eric, tell me about yourself I would like to get to know you, you are after all my sons child." Gabriel said he was looking forward to the chat because they had never met and a 1000 years was along time so there got to be a few good stories in there somewhere.

**AN: Not my best work but hope you all still liked the update. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

[Sookie P.O.V]

When I got back to my room Bill was not there but Charlotte and James were.

"Hey." I said to them once I spotted them. "Where is Bill?"

"He left we do not know where." replied James from the sofa he was watching a James Bond movie and Charlotte was reading a book.

"Hmm, Gabriel said your to say with me every night until we leave." I told the nervously hoping they believed me. They both looked at me and nodded with a quick. "Alright."

I didn't really know what to say I didn't know them so I was a little uncomfortable having them around.

"How was your day?" asked Charlotte as she put her book down.

I looked at her for a few seconds.

"You want to know about my day?" I questioned.

"Yes, come tell." she said a patted the spot next to her. I sat beside her.

"It's just no one ever asks about my day."

"Will I have so please tell me how was just day?" she replied warmly she was very friendly for a vampire.

"Uneventful until half an hour ago." I replied simply to which she nodded.

"Did you do anything with you brother?" she asked and she seemed like she really wanted to know so I told her.

"We went to the zoo."

I told her about the zoo what animals I saw having lunch with Jason, she nodded so that I knew she was still listening.

"Yeah, I heard good things about the zoo here." I heard James say and I nodded.

"Would you mind if we went downstairs so myself and Lottie could get refreshments." James asked and I nodded.

"Just let me change and we can go." I replied and headed for the bathroom maybe my stay with Gabriel wouldn't be so bad.

"Are you coming back with us?" I heard Charlotte called as I was stepping out of the bathroom.

"Yes, Gabriel asked me to come." I replied as we headed for the door.

"Good, it will nice having other people there Miss Stackhouse." James replied happily and I nodded at them both.

"Please call me Sookie."

"Only if you call me Lottie and him Jay." Charlotte said as we headed for the elevator I smiled at them both again.

[Back in Godric room]

All three were laughing happily talking of old time and there adventures.

Gabriel had learnt a lot about Eric and Eric a little about him.

They were drinking true blood enjoying the company.

The phone in the room rang and Godric stood and answered it.

"Gabriel its for you." Godric told him.

Gabriel nodded in thanks and began to speak it was Annie on the phone after about 15 minutes the phone call was over and Gabriel sat down with Godric and Eric once again.

"Nothing important?" asked Godric.

"No, just Annie asking if I could come back on Thursday not Friday because William Cunningham leaving on Saturday for London and we have to discuss something before he does, so if that alright we you both we will leaving on Wednesday evening." he replied finishing his true blood.

They both nodded happily.

"I never asked were is you nest?" the question suddenly came into Godric mind.

"Oh," he said with a smile. "It in New York."


	9. Chapter 9

A few days had past since his talk with Gabriel and there talk with Miss Stackhouse and thankful they had not seen or heard anything for Mr Compton he had just disappeared, they were leaving tomorrow evening for New York.

He had informed Isabelle that he was going to stay with Gabriel for a few weeks and that she was to look after his area until he returned.

Right now he was sat on the sofa with a notebook in out hand and a pen in the other but they were easily forgotten, Gabriel words from a few days before were repeating over and over in his head.

_Your death would not have solved the problem it would have only encouraged it further._

_We are the choices we make and you made a bad choice that is all._

_I am crying because it pains me to see you like this believing that the only way to make up for this is for you to die._

_I understand the pain, remorse, guilt and the need for forgiveness and I am here when you need to talk my son._

Could Gabriel be right, could he help others and that be enough?

Maybe things were not so black and white as he had come to see them.

But did he want to continue living, did he really want this?

There were so many questions running through his head after his talk with Gabriel there seemed to be more questions then answers and he needed answers.

The regret for all the things he done was still there and all the emotions and feelings that came with it but he couldn't deny that with Gabriel here the pain lessened and under it all there was happiness something he hadn't felt in along time.

He was going to talk again with his maker, because he believed he may be the only person that could understand what he was going through right now but something his maker said was haunting him.

_My maker was cruel everything about him evil, I was a toy made to do things that were, are unforgivable. kill, rape and slaughter people for sport and I was not a good or nice person then._

Maybe it was time they both opened up to each other because never had Gabriel spoke of his maker and if anyone ever asked Gabriel's eyes felled with so much hate and anger that you didn't wish to know anymore.

Maybe, just maybe if they both spoke openly without judging each other Godric would get answers and Gabriel could explain how he copes with his guilt and regret.

But does he have any faith in humanity left? And does he want to find out?

**AN: Sorry its short didn't really know how to explain what Godric would be feeling or how he would think thing through but still I hope you liked it I will try update this more often for now on. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes and what not I will work on that. :)**

**Review please. **


	10. Chapter 10

Eric had time to think as they all travelled to New York and he was sure this was one of the most insane, complicated and emotional weeks of his life to date.

First he got the news his maker was taken by the fellowship of the sun only to find out that wasn't the case. Then Godric almost lost his area.

He couldn't believe that Godric maker was still alive and one of the powerful vampires in the world. He could see were Godric got some of this treats in personality from.

But there was still the problem about Bill Compton to talk about and he didn't know what to do about it yet.

The one thing Eric was sure about this week had been stressful and hopefully things will get better from now on.

Eric was still worried about Godric though because he knew the his makers wish to die was still just as great but he hoped and prayed that there stay in New York with Gabriel would help or at the very least he would talk a little about it all with someone who had been there since the beginning.

Eric hoped so because the thought of losing Godric had almost killed.

Eric also thought about the problem with Sookie and he wasn't sure what to do about that. So much had happened in so little time and he needed time to think it all over and through.

He had never felt so tired in his life but he was hopeful Gabriel seemed to have a good effect on Godric even in the short time he had been with them.

Gabriel nest was like nothing Eric had ever seen before. They all did everything he said without question and did it happily they trusted him with their lives and it easy to see that they would all happily die for him if there was a need too.

Eric noticed they were a family not just a group of people living together for safety but a really family and it was weird to be a part of as well as watch.

Godric was relaxed within the house and the people within. They all respect him but didn't expect him to do anything for them he was a member of their family and was involved in everything as much as they were.

Eric and Sookie were also members of this family as well now and he had learned from Sarah after the first night there.

He had met Brooke and Blair the humans who lived with Gabriel as well and the two took a liking to Sookie straight away.

**AN: I am having trouble with this story so updates may be slow. If you guys have idea please tell me. Review please. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel had called Godric into his office because even though Godric was a little more relaxed now having been in New York for almost a week they hadn't addressed what was going on with Godric and Gabriel couldn't wait for Godric to come to him and talk because that could take a life time he had to address the topic himself.

Godric sat in one of the chairs in his office and Gabriel sat beside him.

"Do you want to talk more about what we were talking about before we arrived here?" he asked calmly trying to ease his way into it but when Godric shook his head Gabriel sighed.

"Can I tell you what I think?" he asked Godric and Godric nodded.

Gabriel took a deep unneeded breath and began he wasn't going to lit to his child but tell him the truth and maybe he would be able to get Godric to see not everything was lost. So he jumped straight into it. Godric wasn't a little child anymore. He could handle it.

"I remember when you had a devilish smirk upon your face as you drank from a girl called Emily who had fallen in love with you and loved it. You can hated what you have done but not who you were just like a lot of people you don't seem to be able to tell the difference between the two, you would think after two thousand years you wouldn't have this problem. You hate the things you have done with a passion but not what you stand for." Gabriel explain to him.

"You are forgetting who I am." replied Godric coldly.

"I am not little one, I will not hold your hand through this for it is you who is to decide what to do but I am telling you it how I see it I believe what you planned to do is a cowardly act but that is my opinion. For you to leave myself, your brothers and sister and most importantly your child." Gabriel told him honestly but in his normal tone but there was something that said he was telling the truth he believed whole heartily what he was saying.

"You think I am a coward?" Godric asked never had anyone called him that much less his maker.

"In a word yes and I don't mean that in a bad way..., you can not face the hard truth of you actions or look yourself in the mirror without seeing the person you have grown to dislike which is way you cut you hair trying to hide that person so very far away from yourself now..., to run from yourself." replied Gabriel. Gabriel was not a man to lie to anyone, everything he said he believe.

Godric nodded because deep down what his maker said was true.

"Stop running my child find out what it is your running from."

"I have lost hope in humanity." replied Godric sadly and Gabriel just watched Godric for a few seconds and nodded he remembered that felling.

"A few centuries of righteousness does not redeem a lifetime of wickedness." mumbled Gabriel as he thought of all the horrible things he had done in his life. "But it does help, my child."

Godric watched his maker and he was reminded that his own maker had done many horrible things before he was made and some afterwards as well. Is this how his maker manages to live on after what he had done by helping people?

Godric nodded slowly at his makers words.

"I believe you,"whispered Godric to Gabriel. "I know I thought it might fix everything somehow, but I don't really think like a vampire anymore." Godric explained and Gabriel nodded in understanding.

"And that is a wonderful thing Godric because the world is not black and white but many shades in between." Gabriel replied with a smile.

They both sat there in silences for a little while before Gabriel got up and walked towards the window and made a movement for Godric to follow which he did.

They watched Sookie, Blair and Brooke out in the small garden laughing and having fun together.

"There are centuries of love and faith between us and right now you have got to trust me." Gabriel said then continued. "Spend some time with Sookie, Blair and Brooke and see if they can show you there is still something wonderful left in this world and restore you faith in humanity. Also spend some time with James and Charlotte they both have a lust for life and were able to breath life into this old dog." Gabriel joked at the end.

Godric and Gabriel watched the three together a little longer before they parted for the night.

Gabriel hoped he could get through to Godric he couldn't bare the thought of losing another child Anne had been bad enough but Godric he was sure that would kill him.

Later that night Godric found a note in his pocket he was sure Gabriel put it there when he wasn't looking or paying attention.

_Forgiveness is the remission of sins. For it is by this what has been lost, and was found is saved from being lost again._

_Saint Augustine. _


End file.
